Es solo un flechazo!
by alin33
Summary: Este es un fic que traducí con el permiso del autor, el original lo pueden encontrar en el siguiente enlace /s/4435598/1/It-s-Just-A-Crush. Es YAOI asi que si no te gusta este genero por favor no lo leas. Gracias por su atención.
1. Chapter 1

Este es un fic que traducí con el permiso del autor, el original lo pueden encontrar en el siguiente enlace s/4435598/1/It-s-Just-A-Crush

Advierto que no soy muy buena traduciendo pero me encanto el fic y por eso voy a hacer el intento de que salga lo mejor posible.

También agregare algunas cosas y cambiare algunas palabras pero la idea sigue siendo la misma.

Solo contiene tres capítulos pero lo más seguro es que le agrego un capitulo extra.

Gracias por su atención.

*—*—*—*—*

Es solo un flechazo!

Autor: bluerosety

Capítulo 1

Tyson dejo caer su cabeza sobre la mesa la cual hizo un ruido sordo, los otros dos ocupantes de la habitación compartieron una mirada confundida y preocupada.

—Tyson

Hiro llamo a su hermano, quien ni siquiera se inmuto.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?

Dicho adolecente suspiro y levanto la cabeza, obviamente sopesando sus opciones. Por un lado quería decirle a su hermano y abuelo su problema, y quien sabe, tal vez los mayores serían capaces de ayudarlo. Por otro lado, temía que ellos solo se rieran de él.

—Bueno… es solo que tengo un pequeño problema

Dijo Tyson cuidadosamente.

—Es algo que tiene que ver con el beyblade

Dijo su abuelo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas. Tyson sacudió la cabeza negativamente.

—No, es algo… un poco más… complicado

El adolecente estaba eligiendo sus palabras al hablar.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Hiro le pregunto mientas bebía su jugo. El peli azul solo miro su desayuno, puso el tenedor a un lado, y sin levantar la mirada.

—Es solo que, últimamente… hay una cierta persona en la que no puedo dejar de pensar.

Los mayores Kinomiya se miraron uno al otro sonriendo. Ya sabían lo que tenía el menor.

— ¿Por qué Tyson, podría ser que tienes un flechazo por alguien?

Hiro mostro una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, disfrutando del momento.

—Me alegro por ti muchacho.

Dijo su abuelo riendo y palmeando la espalda de Tyson, el cual se estaba poniendo un poco pálido.

— ¡No! ¡Ustedes están mal!... no me puede gustar esa persona de esa manera

Tyson estaba alarmado pero los otros dos solo rieron por su reacción.

—Tyson es normal que los niños de tu edad tengan un enamoramiento, no es gran cosa

Hiro sonrió, su pequeño hermano estaba creciendo.

—Creo que es bastante lindo en realidad.

—No, no lo entiendes… claro que me gusta esta persona, lo admiro, hasta sueño con ella, ¡es solo que no puedo tener un flechazo por ella!

Sus familiares se rieron de su explicación de pánico.

—Tranquilo muchacho, es una parte de crecer.

Tyson siguió moviendo la cabeza negando a lo que estaba escuchando y Hiro suspiro.

—Tyson, llegas justo a la negación

Este puso una mano en el hombro de su hermano antes de continuar.

—Déjame preguntarte algo, cuando escuchas el nombre de esa persona, ¿Qué sientes?

Tyson bajo la cabeza pensando en la pregunta.

— _(Cuando escucho su nombre, mi mente empieza a pensar en la última vez que lo vi y empiezo a perder la noción de la conversación. Imagina su sonrisa y su manera de hablar)_

Tyson se sonrojo y los otros dos compartieron una mirada y sonrisa de complicidad.

—Ahora muchacho, cuando estas cerca de ella, ¿Qué sientes?

— (_Cuando estoy cerca de él, siento que no puedo respirar, mi cuerpo se calienta y me sudan las manos si tengo que agarrar las de él, mis ojos se pierden en sus labios)_

La cabeza de Tyson se reunió de nuevo con la mesa y el rubor apareció con toda su fuerza mientras que sus ojos se abrieron lo más que podían

— _(¡Tengo un enamoramiento por Kai!)_… ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Pidió de manera suplicante y levantando su cabeza.

—Hay varias cosas que puedes hacer, una es ignorarlo y esperar lo mejor.

Tyson dirigió sus ojos a los de su hermano, escuchando lo que este decía.

—Otra cosa es que puedes encontrar algo que a los dos les guste, como ir al cine o salir a caminar al parque.

El peli azul negó con la cabeza.

—La persona que yo… pues eso… no le gustan los lugares concurridos.

Hiro asintió y Tyson continúo.

—Pero a los dos nos encanta el beyblade.

—Ves, de eso es lo que estoy hablando

Hiro le sonrió a su hermano pequeño.

—Sí, y a ninguno de los dos nos gusta perder y tengo un montón de diversión cuando lucho con él.

Tyson sonrió al recordar su última batalla.

—Ah, sí, ¿Qué otras opciones hay?

—La más obvia, pequeño.

El adolecente se quedó mirando a su abuelo con ojos confundidos.

—Confesarte

Tyson salto de su silla al escuchar esto y sintió que sus mejillas se volvían a poner calientes, resultado de su nuevo sonrojo.

—Yo… es que no puedo, no se… tal vez… no

Dijo mirando el reloj

—Llego tarde, más tarde que otras veces

El anciano negó con la cabeza viendo que su nieto acababa lo más rápido que podía su desayuno y salía corriendo del comedor.

—Los adolescentes de estos días.

Miro a su nieto mayor, el cual mostraba un semblante serio y pensativo.

—Hiro, ¿hay algo que te molesta?

—En realidad no, es solo que tengo curiosidad por saber quién le gusta a Tyson, lo que sabemos, es que, es alguien que le gusta el beyblade. Al principio pensé que estaba hablando de Hilary, pero a ella no le gusta el beyblade… ¿tal vez una de las otras chicas?

Pregunto mientras dirigía su vista a su abuelo

—Bueno, él dijo que admiraba a esa persona y que a ambos no les gustaba perder…

Hiro lo pensó un momento

— ¿De todos modos a donde fue Tyson?

—Hmm, ayer dijo que tenía una reunión con Kai

Hiro levanto una ceja.

— ¿Kai?

Su abuelo asintió

—Él ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con Hiwatari últimamente…

Ambos se miraron y empezaron a reír torpemente, de un momento a otros ambos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la puerta lo más rápido que sus pies les permitieron.

— ¡Tyson espera!


	2. Chapter 2

Kai dio un paso hacia la derecha mientras que con una mano recogía el beyblade gris, una vez que estuvo entre sus manos, dirigió sus pasos hacia su oponente.

—Tyson, es la tercera vez que has intentado dislocar mi cabeza de los hombros, ahora dime ¿Qué te pasa?

Este solo evito el contacto visual.

—N – no hay nada malo

Kai le vio jugar con su lanzador y negó con la cabeza. Llamo a Dranzer y lo metió a su bolsillo, mientras que le entregaba a Dragoon al peli azul.

—Tyson, ¿Desde hace cuánto que nos conocemos?

—… Desde hace mucho tiempo

Respondió este mientras le daba la espalda al bicolor, Kai suspiro y se acercó a él, pero Tyson se movió de nuevo. Kai suspiro otra vez y saco su celular de su bolsillo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Obviamente tú no estas prestando atención a la práctica, por lo que estoy llamando a los demás para cancelarla.

Los ojos de Tyson se ensancharon en pánico, ¡eso significaba que iba a estar a solas con Kai!, No es que le importara, pero lo que había descubierto esta mañana aún estaba fresco en su mente, no estaba en sus planes pasar tiempo con su amor secreto, por lo menos no tan pronto.

— ¡No!

Agarro la mano que sostenía el celular y Kai lo miro fijamente algo confundido aunque no lo demostrara. Este al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, soltó rápidamente la mano, mientras que un rubor su instalaba en sus mejillas.

El bicolor dirigió una mirada rápida a su compañero antes de marcar.

—"_Hola"_

—"_¿Rei?"_

—"_Hey, Kai"_

Tyson estaba entrando en pánico, tenía que buscar una excusa para irse

—"_¿Estas con Max?"_

—"_Si, ¿por qué?"_

Él se rindió, era claro que Kai no lo dejaría ir hasta que le dijera lo que pasaba.

—"_Bueno, la práctica se cancela"_

Dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a Tyson, quien estaba más entretenido viendo otra cosa que no fuera Kai.

—"_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" _

Rei pregunto desde la otra línea y Kai estaba a punto de responder sus preguntas cuando escuchó a otra persona hablar.

—"_¡Espere Hiro, yo no he terminado de hablar con Kai!"_

Al oír el nombre de su hermano, Tyson se atrevió a acercarse a su amor platónico.

—"_¡Tyson! ¿Dónde estás?"_

Escucharon que Hiro preguntaba y se oía desesperado.

—"_¡Hey! Este es mi teléfono, y yo no he terminado de hablar"_

Por el tono de Rei podían decir que este no estaba nada contento.

—"_Déjame utilizarlo por un momento, ¡Necesito hablar con Tyson!"_

Dicho adolecente miro a Kai, quien se encogió de hombros.

—"_Espere Hiro, usted va a…"_

Los otros dos solo escucharon el pitido del teléfono, señal de que la llamada se había cortado.

—Ellos colgaron.

Kai cerró los ojos un segundo y suspiro, ¿Por qué estaba rodeado de tantas personas extrañas? Dirigió su vista al peli azul quien se había alejado un poco de él.

Mientras guardaba su teléfono intentaba acercarse al peli azul pero este se alejaba. Se dio por vencido después de unos minutos para soltar un suspiro cansado.

—Ahora, dime que te pasa.

Tyson lo miro y suspiró

— _(¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¡No le puedo decir a Kai que estoy enamorado de él!)_

Tyson pensaba mientras se dirigía hacia un árbol cercano y se sentaba debajo de este. Fue una sorpresa ver que Kai lo imitaba.

— _(Él es demasiado cerrado, ¿Qué se supone que le diga? ¡La plática con Hiro y el abuelo no me ayuda en este momento! ¿Y qué tipo de concejo fue ese?)_

Tyson fue presa del pánico, no sabía que debía hacer en un momento así. Miro a Kai fijamente y por fin se decidió a hablar.

—Si te digo… prométeme que no te vas a reír.

Esto lo decía con voz grave mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de un ligero color rojo, Kai por su parte arqueó una ceja.

*—*—*—*

Hiro no sabía hasta qué punto lo buscaron o donde lo buscara, simplemente Tyson no aparecía.

—Hiro

Este se volvió a ver a su abuelo quien caminaba a tras de él.

—Tal vez estas saltando a la conclusión equivocada. Me refiero a que ni siquiera estas seguro de que a Tyson le guste Kai de esa manera.

Hiro quería creer eso, en verdad que esperaba estar equivocado.

—Se lo que quieres decir abuelo, pero la forma en que Tyson describió a esa persona… y todo el tiempo que ha pasado con él, simplemente me hace pensar que es Hiwatari de quien estaba hablando y eso me vuelve loco por alguna razón.

Hiro regreso su mirada al frente y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho para así probar su punto.

—Hiro, es necesario que apoyes a tu hermano. Además Kai tiene buenas cualidades personales.

Esto lo decía con tono sabio. Hiro se volteó a verlo boquiabierto aún no estaba muy convencido de lo que decía su abuelo y este al ver que su nieto no cambiaría de opinión decidió dar otro concejo.

— De todas formas, deberíamos intentar ir a la casa de sus amigos o en el parque.

—Esta bien… pero no me gusta Hiwatari.

Esta última parte la murmuro para que el mayor no lo escuchara. Después de un rato los dos se dirigían a la casa de Max, cuando vieron que él y Rei estaban saliendo de esta.

— ¡Hey, chicos!

Los dos adolescentes se giraron hacia ellos.

— ¿Han visto a Tyson el día de hoy?

Ambos negaron

—No, pero estamos a punto de ir con él y Kai, ¿por qué?

Dijo Rei pero antes de que Hiro contestara sonó el celular del pelinegro.

—Espera, ¿hola?

—"_¿Rei?"_

—"_Hey, Kai"_

Eso llamo la atención de Hiro

—"_¿Estas con Max?"_

—"_Si, ¿por qué?"_

El pelinegro miro a Max

—"_Bueno, la práctica se cancela"_

La voz de Kai parecía molesta

—"_¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" _

Rei vio que Hiro iba a coger su teléfono y el instintivamente retrocedió.

—"¡Espere Hiro, yo no he terminado de hablar con Kai!"

Hiro no escucho y cogió el teléfono.

—"_¡Tyson! ¿Dónde estás?"_

Rei miro al peli azul hablando por su teléfono.

—"¡Hey! Este es mi teléfono, y yo no he terminado de hablar"

Hiro podría ser mayor que él, pero ese era su celular.

—"Déjame utilizarlo por un momento, ¡Necesito hablar con Tyson!"

Los dos tiraron del teléfono color plata

—"Espere Hiro, usted va a…colgar"

Demasiado tarde, Rei miro al chico más alto, mostrando una mirada algo enojada.

— ¿Qué fue eso?... Eso fue muy grosero de su parte.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que hablar con Tyson tan pronto como sea posible, eso es todo.

Rei suspiro y los adultos compartieron una mirada rápida, que podían saber ellos.

—De todas formas… ¿saben dónde se encuentra?

—En este momento debe estar en el parque

Fue el turno de Max para contestar con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

—Gracias Max, ¡Nos vemos más tarde!

Esto lo decía Hiro mientras se iba corriendo con dirección al parque. El Kinomiya mayor hizo una reverencia y se marchó atrás de su nieto.

—Me pregunto… ¿Qué pasaría para que esos dos estén buscando a Tyson?

Max volteo a Ver a Rei, quien se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

—Dado que la práctica se canceló, vamos a comer algo

Max asintió y ambos ingresaron a la casa de nuevo

*—*—*—*—*

Kai esperaba pacientemente a que Tyson se decidiera a hablar, a cinco minutos de un silencio incómodo para los dos, el peli azul empezó.

—Hoy en la mañana, yo estaba hablando con Hiro y el abuelo… y ellos me ayudaron a averiguar algo…

—… ¿Y eso sería?

Pregunto Kai con un poco de curiosidad, Tyson cogió un puñado de hierba.

—Ellos me ayudaron… a darme cuenta de que… bueno…que me gusta alguien.

Tyson se sonrojo, no podía darle la cara a Kai después de decir en especial cuando este era la causa de ese odioso sonrojó. Por su parte el bicolor se quedó en silencio unos minutos reflexionando las palabras de su compañero.

— ¿En serio?

Tyson asintió y Kai no pudo evitar fruncir su ceño unos segundos, tanto alboroto por una cosa así, decido calmarse y con un suspiro continuo.

— ¿Cómo es que te ayudaron a darte cuenta?

Tyson dio un rápido vistazo a su amor platónico.

—Umm, me hicieron preguntas

— ¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

El sonrojo de Tyson subió más, ¿Por qué Kai tenía que estar tan cerca? ¿Y por qué hacía tanto calor de repente?

—Me preguntaron lo que siento cuando escucho el nombre de esa persona.

— _(… ¿Qué se siente?)_

Kai miro a Tyson, quien encontraba la hierba realmente interesante para jugar.

— _(¿Qué siento cuando escucho el nombre de Tyson? Molesto, si me siento molesto por que no importa lo mucho que practico, yo simplemente termino perdiendo ante él.)_

El bicolor dirigió su vista a las nueves

— _(…pero también me siento feliz porque sé que Tyson se preocupa por mí, él se preocupa lo suficiente para que yo lo llame amigo. Él es el único del que puedo depender)_ ¿Qué más?

Tyson hecho un rápido vistazo a Kai quien seguía viendo las nueves tranquilamente

—Me preguntaron lo que siento cuando está cerca de mí.

— _(¿Qué… que siento cuando estoy cerca de él?)_

En ese momento, Kai se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro.

— _(Bueno, ahora me siento cómodo y tranquilo. También puedo relajarme y no pensar en nada, pero ¿es por qué estoy cerca de Tyson?)_

Kai se dio cuenta de que su corazón latía mas rápido y también que con cualquier movimiento por muy ligero que fuera, le causaría un ligero rose contra Tyson. Miro fijamente al peli azul, quien al darse cuenta de esto, alzo su vista hacia los ojos de Kai.

Ahora que se daba cuenta en verdad estaban muy cerca, los dos se miraban fijamente. Tyson sentía que sus mejillas se volvían a calentar, en verdad empezaba a odiar el sonrojo que se posicionaba cada vez que Kai estaba cerca de él, mientras que Kai solo lo observaba sin pestañear, nunca se había dado cuenta de lo grande que eran los ojos de su compañero o el color de esto y reparo en las mejillas de este como se teñían de un ligero color rojo que se volvía más fuerte con cada segundo que pasaba.

— _(Ah, él se está sonrojando)_

Tenerlo tan cerca y no poder hacer nada, noto como Kai se inclinaba hacia él, ¿Qué era lo que pretendía hacer el bicolor?, Tyson se estaba perdiendo en la mirada de su amor y lo sabía pero no quería alejarse y romper ese momento único para los dos.

Kai por su parte era consciente de lo que iba a hacer y tenía que detenerse o podría arrepentirse pero deseaba probar esos labios, que estaban entre abiertos invitándolo a probarlos.

Un poco más y los dos dejaron de ser conscientes de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

*—*—*—*—*

Hiro se derrumbó en el sofá.

—No puedo creer que no los pudiéramos encontrar.

—Bueno, el parque es un lugar muy grande… que pudieron estar en cualquier parte de este.

Respondió su abuelo mientras prendía el televisor

—Lo se… pero yo solo espero que Tyson no haga nada estúpido o algo así.

Suspiro y cogió una revista que estaba sobre la mesa, en eso escucharon la puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

— ¡Ya estoy de vuelta!

Anuncio Tyson mientras se dirigía hacia su habitación, en seguida los dos mayores acudieron a donde se encontraba.

— ¡Espera, Tyson!

El adolecente se detuvo y volteo a ver a sus parientes, los cuales compartieron una mirada rápida.

—Entonces, ¿Qué pasó con lo que hablamos esta mañana?

Tyson solo mostro una son risa brillante antes de contestarle a su hermano.

—Yo solo seguí tu consejo.


	3. Chapter 3

Gracias Kai hiwatari s2, espero que mi traducción se entienda, hice mi mejor esfuerzo para que saliera bien.

*—*—*—*

Es solo un flechazo!

Autor: bluerosety

—Yo solo seguí tu concejo

Hiro cito a Tyson mientras movía sus manos de un lado a otro

— ¿Quién dice eso y luego se va?

Volteo a ver a su abuelo en busca de una respuesta.

—Hiro…ha… puedes estarte quieto, me estas mareando.

Dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza por las acciones de su nieto.

—Por cierto, puedes decirme exactamente… ¿Qué estamos asiento aquí?

Actualmente, los dos se encontraban en la clandestinidad en el parque detrás de unos arbustos, el equipo G- Revolution, menos Daichi, se les podía ver practicando delante de ellos. Hiro le dio una mirada escéptica a su abuelo.

— ¿No es obvio?... estamos aquí para comprobar cual de mis concejos siguió Tyson, porque si mal no recuerdo, le di varios.

Explico regresando su mirada a su hermano y sus amigos, manteniendo especial atención en Kai.

—La pregunta es si opta por ignorarlo, tomarlo con calma… ¡ni quiero pensar en que se haya confesado!

Su abuelo suspiro, su nieto era un exagerado.

— ¡Oh, vamos Hiro! Estoy seguro que si le preguntamos al respecto, él nos lo dirá.

Dijo con ganas de volver a su casa ya. El adolecente se volvió a mirarlo.

— ¡Vamos abuelo! ¿Cómo es que no te preocupa todo esto?... ¿qué le vas a decir a papá cuando llame y pregunte por nosotros?... quiero decir, técnicamente él te puso a cargo de nosotros.

Este simplemente miro a su nieto, razonando sus palabras… ¡Hiro tenía razón! ¿Qué se supone que le diría a su hijo?... que su hijo mayor había estado ayudando a un hombre a conquistar el mundo, mientras que el menor estaba desarrollando sentimientos por su compañero de equipo, el cual era hombre… eso no era una conversación que uno tendría por teléfono, no importaba cuán veraz era.

—Tienes razón, ¿y ahora que hacemos?

Un rubor cubrió las mejillas de Hiro.

—Bueno, yo realmente no quiero saltar a conclusiones, quiero decir, que no puedo poner a Tyson en evidencia ni nada de eso… que tal si me estoy equivocando con respecto a Hiwatari.

—Entonces ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

—Yo estaba pensando en solo que lo siguiéramos, y ver si sucede algo…raro

Después de decir eso los dos volvieron sus miradas hacia Tyson y Kai. Dichos adolecentes se encontraban sentados en un banquillo observando una batalla de práctica entre Rei y Max, mientras que Hilary y Kenny estaban animándolos y situados en otro banco.

Durante la última hora, Hiro se había dado cuenta de que durante toda la practica Tyson estuvo a lado de Kai, mientras que el otro adolecente o bien ni se dio cuenta o no le importaba. Aunque, Hiro tuvo que admitir que nunca había visto una práctica del grupo, así que quizás esto era normal.

También se había dado cuenta que Tyson no actuaba tímido o avergonzado cerca de su capitán, ni estaba intentando robar miradas de él, tal vez si había saltado a la conclusión equivocada y su hermano no tenía ningún interés por el bicolor. Y una vez más, nunca había prestado mucha atención a la actitud de su hermano, ¡todo esto era tan frustrante!

*—*—*—*—*

Kai echo un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, desde hace una hora tenía la sensación de que los estaban observando. Sin embargo, no pudo encontrar la fuente, a su lado, Tyson también miraba a su alrededor. La batalla entre Rei y Max había quedado olvidada, suspiro, esto no era bueno.

—Muy bien… esto será todo por hoy. Pueden irse a sus casas.

Todos voltearon a ver a Kai algo confundidos.

— ¿qué? ¿Por qué?... por lo general, nos haces entrenar hasta desfallecer

Dijo Max mientras agarraba a Draciel y Kai solo alzo una de sus cejas.

—Si quieres puedes correr alrededor del parque hasta que den las tres de la tarde.

Rei al escuchar esto cubrió la boca de su rubio compañero, él no quería quedarse a entrenar.

—No, gracias, estamos bien.

Rei hablaba mientras arrastraba a Max.

—Nos vemos mañana, ¡adiós!

Rápidamente todos desaparecieron dejando a Tyson y Kai solos.

—Kai, sobre lo de ayer.

Comenzó a hablar el peli azul y Kai asintió.

—También quiero hablar de eso, pero parece que tenemos público

Tyson lo miro fijamente

— ¿También lo has notado?

Pregunto un poco feliz de saber que no era el único que se había dado cuenta. Kai asintió de nuevo y sin pensarlo agarro la mano del peli azul comenzando a guiarlo hacia la salida del parque.

*—*—*—*—*

¿A dónde diablos van?... rápido abuelo hay que seguirlos.

Los dos mayores siguieron a los adolescentes les vieron salir del parque, de vez en cuando los veían voltear hacia atrás y ellos hacían su mejor esfuerzo para no ser descubiertos.

—Hiro estoy seguro de que se dieron cuenta y por eso intentan perderse entre las calles.

Dijo el abuelo mientras se escondía detrás de una pequeña porción de pared que sobresalía de una tienda, él ya era demasiado viejo para esto.

*—*—*—*—*

Tyson se aseguró que nadie los siguiera antes de que se metieran a la calle en la que él vivía. Cuando entraron al dojo, Kai cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, Tyson suspiro de alivio al ver que nadie los había seguido, le dirigió una mirada rápida al bicolor.

—Me pregunto quién nos estaba siguiendo.

Esto lo decía mientras que se dirigía hacia la sala de estar, Kai solo se encogió de hombros mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

—Probablemente fue un fan demasiado tímido como para acercarse a nosotros

Tyson asintió, eso ya había ocurrido antes así que lo más probable es que era cierto. Un incómodo silencio cayó sobre ellos y después de un tiempo el peli azul se decidió a hablar.

—um, ¿quieres algo de beber?

Kai suspiro.

—Tyson, vamos a terminar lo que empezamos ayer.

Este asintió y se sentó a un lado de Kai.

— _(Ah, ¡¿Qué de debo hacer ahora?!)_

Pensó Tyson mientras empezaba a notar el molesto tic – tac del reloj.

—Escucha Kai, antes que nada… yo sé que lo que paso ayer fue en el calor del momento y esas cosas. No es que no quería hacerlo, bueno por lo menos no así pero lo hice, aunque tampoco es que lo esperara tan pronto. Quiero decir, me gusto, bueno no es que fuera algo malo que no me gustara ni nada de eso y probablemente tú estabas pensando en otra cosa o algo….

Kai escuchaba con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro como Tyson intentaba explicar los acontecimientos del día anterior ¿Quién iba a pensar que el adolescente frente a él resultaría tan tímido? Pensó para sí mismo, vio como un rubor se instalaba en el peli azul a medida que seguía hablado, a veces incluso repetía algo que ya había dicho.

—….Mi punto es, que no solo es un flechazo… ¡realmente me gustas mucho!... ¿sabes lo que quiero decir?

Termino de hablar, con las orejas igual de rojas, parecía un tomate maduro de lo avergonzado que estaba y Kai se limitó a darle una cariñosa sonrisa, antes de responder.

—Estoy bastante seguro de que puedo averiguarlo después de nuestra conversación de ayer.

Esto lo dijo mientras se acercaba a su compañero de equipo.

—pero realmente, ¿Quién iba a pensar que el actual campeón del mundo podría tener un enamoramiento de mí?

Decía mientras rosaba los labios del peli azul para después convertir ese simple rose en un beso, mientras que el segundo estaba seguro de que su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza, que incluso Kai lo podría escuchar.

Kai le dirigió una tierna mirada mientras se alejaba de Tyson

—Una vez más. Estoy enamorado de ti.

Kai no lo mostraría, pero estaba muy agradecido cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, decir cosas cursis no era lo suyo. Se bajó del adolecente más pequeño y ambos compartieron una sonrisa antes de que Tyson contestara el teléfono.

*—*—*—*—*

— ¡Me doy por vencido!

Grito Hiro mientras entraba en la casa, su abuelo junto detrás de él.

—Buscamos por todas partes, pero no los encontramos… ¡par de idiotas!, incluso llamarlos no sirvió de nada, ¡¿Por qué tener un celular si no vas a contestar?!

Dijo mientras se quitaba los zapatos

—Vamos hombre, que tener un teléfono celular puede ser muy útil si surge una emergencia

—Ese no es el punto

Contesto Hiro mientras se movía hacia la sala de estar, casi chocaba con alguien, ya que este iba de salida.

— ¡Fíjate!

Dijo Hiro, cuando se dio cuenta de que quien era la persona con quien casi chocaba no puedo evitar exclamar su nombre.

— ¡Kai!

—Ese es mi nombre

Respondió el bicolor mientras pasaba a Hiro y se dirigía hacia la puerta, el siguiente fue Tyson.

— ¡Tyson! Espera…. ¿a dónde van los dos?

—Bueno, ya que aún es temprano, pensábamos en ir al cine.

Contesto el menor con una brillante sonrisa. Los mayores se dieron cuenta que era la misma sonrisa que tenía cuando regreso ayer de la práctica.

Ellos compartieron una mirada mientras que los menores no lo notaron.

—Ah se me olvidaba, papá llamó, me pregunto que estábamos haciendo. Hable con él durante media hora, Kai también lo hizo, ¡oh! Y quiere que lo llames abuelo tan pronto como sea posible, él también quiere hablar contigo Hiro.

Dijo alegremente Tyson, mientras que Hiro dio un rápido vistazo a su abuelo antes de voltearse a ver a su hermano.

—Espera Tyson, antes de salir… sobre lo que hablamos ayer, ¿Qué concejo seguiste exactamente?

Dicho adolescente miro a Kai, quien le dio una sonrisa afectuosa, un pequeño rubor se mostró en el rostro de ambos, en el fondo Hiro tenía ganas de echarse a llorar. Mientras que el abuelo contemplaba cambiar su número de teléfono.

—La más obvia, por supuesto.

Respondió Tyson con una sonrisa antes de salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de ellos.

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

kai hiwatari S2 gracias por los review me alegro que te guste mi traducción a mi me encanto la historia del autor y me alegro mucho que me diera el permiso para traducirla ahora dejo el capitulo extra, este si lo escribí yo.

*—*—*—*

Es solo un flechazo!

Autor: alin33

—Hiro... ¿porque estamos espiando una vez más a Tyson? —Decía el abuelo escondido atrás de un puesto de flores.

—No me agrada que Hiwatari este saliendo con el… hoy sería su tercera cita y Tyson a estado llegando con marcas por todo su cuello.

—Hiro deja eso y apoya a tu hermano.

—Eso jamás… Hiwatari no merece ser la pareja de Tyson o es que no recuerdas que lo traiciono y tres veces.

—Y tú ayudaste a un hombre que quería dominar el mundo.

—Yo solo quería que Tyson fuera el mejo y para eso era necesario que se enfrentara a oponentes fuerte, en cambio Kai no tiene ninguna razón para haberlo traicionado.

El Kinomiya mayor solo negó con la cabeza, su nieto no tenía remedio y lo peor es que se dejaba arrastrar por él, su hijo de por si le había echado un sermón que duro más de medio día por teléfono sobre todo lo que habían hecho sus hijos y lo peor es que lo culpaba a él de todo.

El que culpa tenia de que sus nietos fueran tan problemáticos, de por si él quería que fueran espadachines no bladers.

Y ahora se encontraban siguiendo una vez más a Tyson y Kai, todo porque Hiro no confiaba en el Hiwatari e insistía en que no le gustaba como cuñado o que estaba tramando algo.

—Vamos Hiro, Kai es un buen chico deja que tu hermano salga con él.

—No mientras viva.

Decía esto mientras le mandaba una mirada acecina a Kai. Se negaba a aceptarlo como la pareja de Tyson, además su hermanito todavía era muy pequeño como para tener novio y lo peor es que él era el culpable de que Tyson y Hiwatari estuvieran juntos. Pero por eso lo estaba siguiendo arruinaría su cita y entonces los dos adolecentes verían que había sido un error tener una relación y así los dos se separarían y quedarían como amigos.

*—*—*—*

Kai volteaba discretamente hacia tras desde hace dos horas que tenía la sensación de que los estaban siguiendo y eso le molestaba demasiado, quería pasar un ameno momento con su novio y no podía disfrutarlo por culpa de esa persona.

Se suponía que en una hora más tendrían que ver a los chicos en el cine, ellos habían decidido que era momento de hacer pública su relación pero antes de que estallaran los reclamos o que simplemente no aceptaran su relación querían relajarse un momento y ahora solo le quedaba una alternativa. Dirigió una rápida mirada a su novio, el cual veía un puesto de dulces.

—Tyson…

—Lo se

— Vamos al parque ahí lo perderemos.

El peli azul observo al bicolor asintiendo seguido de eso empezaron a caminar. Cuando llegaron Kai agarro la mano de Tyson.

—Prepárate para correr.

*—*—*—*

—Hiro van hacia al parque

—Tal vez sea ahí donde Hiwatari se aprovecha de la inocencia de Tyson.

—Por dios Hiro, Kai tiene buenas cualidades tal vez sea bueno que Tyson salga con él.

—El que tu y papa lo acepten no significa que también lo hare yo. Además que tal si le quita la virginidad a Tyson y luego lo abandona.

El abuelo solo suspiro su nieto mayor era caso perdido, ¿Qué iría a hacer este cuando esos dos adolescentes les confirmaran su relación? Claro que ellos ya lo sabían pero estos no se tenían que enterar que los habían estado espiando desde hace días. Pobre Kai seguro tendría una relación muy complicada con Tyson. Hiro no se los dejaría fácil.

— ¡Rápido abuelo que escapan!

Le dijo Hiro y así comenzó la persecución, Kai y Tyson delante de ellos haciendo zigzag entre los árboles mientras que volteaban de vez en cuando y ellos haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por no ser vistos. ¡En serio que el ya era demasiado viejo para esto!, su nieto debería tener compasión por él y aceptar a Kai de una vez.

*—*—*—*

Rei, Max, Kenny y Hilary se encontraban en la entrada del cine Kai los había citado a todos aquí según les había dicho era algo importante de lo que tenían que hablar.

— ¿Qué será lo que Kai quiere decirnos?

Dijo Max y los otros solo negaron con la cabeza igual de confundidos no era normal que Kai quisiera hablar con ellos.


	5. Chapter 5

Kai y Tyson habían llegado al cine muy agitados tuvieron que perderse entre las calles ya que no habían podido perder a la persona en el parque. Kai ya tenía curiosidad de saber quién era el acosador, primero los había estado espiando en el parque cuando practicaban y ahora los perseguía estando en una cita, bueno en todo caso que fuera peligroso el protegería a su pareja.

Cuando calmaron sus respiraciones se dispusieron a buscar a los demás de por si habían llegado media hora tarde así que esperaban que todavía estuvieran en el cine y tranquilos.

El más nervioso era Tyson que seguía agarrando la mano de Kai, el cual vio a sus compañeros de equipo y empezó a caminar con dirección a ellos. También estaba algo nervioso pero si los demás eran sus amigos debían aceptarlos tal como eran.

*—*—*—*

Los dos Kinomiya caminaban por las calles buscando por todos lados, el más desesperado era Hiro.

—Abuelo por tu culpa los perdimos.

Decía este sintiendo unas muchas ganas de jalarse el cabello o en todo caso estrangular al mayor, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan lento en algo realmente importante?

—Hiro ten compasión de mi ya estoy muy viejo.

Decía esto mientras se agarraba la espalda, le dolía todo el cuerpo y su nieto no tenia compasión de él.

—Deja de quejarte ahora lo importante es encontrar a Hiwatari antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Dijo mientras volteaba a todos lados, esperando verlos en alguna parte mientras que el mayor solo soltó un suspiro tal vez se iba a arrepentir de sus palabras pero quería saber que estaba maquinando la mente de su nieto.

— ¿Tarde para qué?

—Para que ese traidor se aproveche de mi hermanito.

Dijo Hiro con el ceño fruncido por su parte el mayor solo suspiro, su nieto tenía mucha imaginación y por una extraña razón seguía sin aprobar la relación de los menores y en el proceso lo torturaba a él.

—Hiro —Este lo volteo a ver —Tyson ya esta grande y puede tomar sus propias decisiones… si quiere estar con Kai debemos apoyarlo.

—Abuelo esperas que solo me quede callado cuando vea como Hiwatari se aprovecha de Tyson… Profanando los vírgenes labios de mi hermanito para luego meterle mano y cuando consiga lo que quiere lo deje, lastimándolo cruelmente y que luego Tyson quiera matarse por su culpa.

Este solo solto un suspiro y se acerco a su nieto dándole una palmada en la espalda para seguir caminando, no tenia caso seguir insistiendo Hiro seguía con la idea de que Kai solo quería aprovecharse de su nieto menor pero él estaba seguro que el bicolor no sería capaz de hacer algo tan cruel como jugar con los sentimientos de un amigo.

*—*—*—*

Los seis se encontraban sentados en una heladería que estaba en frente del cine, Rei, Max, Kenny y Hilary en un pequeño shock por la noticia que les había dado el bicolor hace aproximadamente diez minutos.

—No es una broma

Dijo Hilary quien fue la primera en reaccionar solo para observar como la pareja negaba, frunció el ceño Kai le había robado a su amor secreto, frente a sus narices y ella no se había dado cuenta… una nueva incógnita surgió en su cabeza, si esos dos andaban… ¿desde cuándo estaban juntos?, pero antes de poder hablar una voz se escucho primero que la de ella.

—Felicidades a los dos.

Decía Max quien mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, si sus amigos eran felices él no tenía nada en contra. Rei también mostro una pequeña sonrisa y fue el siguiente en hablar.

—Cielos chicos no esperaba que cuando Kai nos sito nos dijeran que eran pareja.

Kenny no dijo nada y solo volteo a ver a la única chica del grupo esperando una escena de celos o en todo caso que esta empezara a gritar por todo el lugar hasta podía espera verla llorar frente a todos pero lo único que esta dijo y con un semblante serio fue.

—… ¿desde cuándo están juntos?

Ninguno contesto solo se observaron esperando que alguno contestara la pregunta. Mientras que Hilary frunció el ceño, tal vez la siguiente pregunta le iba a doler pero necesitaba saber la respuesta.

—…¿Se han besado?

Los dos adolecentes al escuchar eso desviaron la vista y sus cabezas fueron a un lado contrario al de sus amigos con un pequeño sonrojo en sus rostros. Dejando en claro que no era hace mucho que andaban ya que se avergonzaban muy fácilmente, solo faltaba hacer una pregunta para saber si su relación era en serio o solo eran las hormonas.

— ¿Le dirán a tu familia Tyson?

Pregunto Hilary con la vista fija en su peli azul aunque ya no era solo suyo y una voz triste de la cual solo Kenny fue consiente.

—Sí.

Contesto el peli azul tomando la mano del bicolor, Hilary al ver esto solo mostro una pequeña sonrisa triste, lo había perdido, Kai le había ganado y si Tyson era feliz con él en ese caso ella debía estar feliz por su amor, tal vez en un futuro tendría una oportunidad o se enamoraría de alguien más.

—Lo siento chicos pero yo ya debo irme

No quería seguir ahí le dolía ver a su amor con otra persona y sin esperar respuesta salió del lugar, seguida de Kenny quien solo hizo una corta reverencia para salir corriendo tras su amiga, el sabia los sentimientos de la chica después de todo no era tonto.


	6. Chapter 6

Edite el capitulo y les aviso que haré el fic un poco mas largo y agradezco a Angieprim por su review en verdad me dio a pensar y tienes razón, bien espero les guste el capitulo, lo edite.

*—*—*—*

Los dos Kinomiya regresaban a su casa, Tyson les había hablado por teléfono hace diez minutos diciendo que tenía que hablar con ellos de algo muy importante.

Hiro rezaba por que le dijera que había cortado con el Hiwatari mientras que el mayor solo esperaba que su nieto tomara las cosas con calma.

Por su parte Tyson y Kai se encontraban en el cuarto del primero ambos acostados en la cama, el bicolor acariciaba la espalda del peli azul mientras este hacia lo mismo pero en el pecho.

—Kai… ¿crees que Hilary este bien?... digo se fue corriendo y parecía querer llorar.

—Seguramente si además Kenny fue con ella solo necesita aclarar sus pensamientos y desahogarse.

Dijo el bicolor, después de todo, el sabia que la chica estaba dolida, a él no le gustaba que las mujeres lloraran pero si esta pensaba pelear por su Tyson, él no se dejaría vencer. Además lo que menos le preocupaba en ese momento era Hilary, seguramente Hiro quisiera matarlo por su relación con su hermanito. Aunque seguramente no podía ser peor que el padre de este, aun recordaba como lo amenazo si hacia algo que pudiera lastimar a su hijo.

La amenaza que recibió fue simple si veía que su hijo no era feliz o le llegaba la noticia de que lo lastimo, lo buscaría por todo el mundo si era necesario después lo castraría para seguido iniciar con la peor tortura que se pudiera imaginar.

Mostro una pequeña sonrisa, el ya no pensaba lastimar a su novio de por si le había hecho mucho daño en el pasado pero ahora que estaba enamorado de él prefería morir antes que verlo llorar por su culpa. Sintió unos suaves labios sobre su boca y el con gusto respondió el beso, sentía que cada vez que probaba esos labios se volvía adicto al quererlos seguir probándolos e ir mas allá de unos simples roses por sobre la ropa.

El beso se había vuelto más pasional y las hormonas empezaban a trabajar, Tyson ya se encontraba arriba del bicolor, el cual ya había colado su mano por debajo de la camisa dándole suaves carisias mientras que la otra estaba sobre los muslos del peli azul dando suaves masajes.

Tyson empezaba a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia delante logrando que Kai soltara un gemido que fue ahogado entre sus bocas, de un movimiento el bicolor dio un giro dejando al peli azul debajo de él mientras empezaba a besar su cuello y disfrutaba de los suaves suspiros que soltaba su novio.

Los gemidos y suspiros empezaron a salir de ambas boca, los dos ya tenían un problema entre sus piernas y el bicolor empezaba a retirar los pantalones que se interponían en su camino.

— ¡Tyson ya llegamos!

Grito Hiro desde la entrada y eso basto para que ambos adolecentes pararan lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento. Se arreglaron un poco y calmaron sus respiraciones para después salir de la habitación y dirigirse al comedor, los dos con un pequeño sonrojo.

*—*—*—*

Hiro se mordió el labio inferior en señal de impotencia, maldita la hora en que ayudo a Tyson a saber sus sentimientos por Kai.

De haber reaccionado más rápido hubiera podido evitar toda esta situación, frente a él, los dos adolecentes enamorados algo sonrojados, su abuelo sentado a su derecha.

El peli azul menor les había hablado para conversar y ahora ahí se encontraban los cuatro sentados en el comedor, esperando que alguno de los menores hablara

Tyson se mostraba algo inseguro de hablar y eso que él era un bocón pero es que la situación lo ameritaba, que pasaba si su abuelo y hermano no aceptaban la relación que tenia con Kai… y si lo corrían de la casa, que se supone que debería hacer.

—Tyson y yo somos pareja

Termino diciendo directamente, no tenia caso andarse con rodeos mientras que Tyson escucho fijo su vista al frente esperando las reacciones de su familia, Hiro sintió que una nube negra cubría su cuerpo, ahí estaban las palabras que no quería oír, por su culpa su hermanito estaba con Hiwatari como pareja, ahora era su deber que estos rompieran.

El abuelo dio una mirada rápida al peli azul a su lado, parecía estar metido en sus pensamientos y Tyson se empezaba a ver decaído, tal vez con las palabras que diría Hiro quisiera matarlo pero era su responsabilidad apoyar a sus nietos en sus decisiones, una pequeña sonrisa se instalo en su rostro, ya vería la forma de que Hiro aceptara a Kai.

—Oh me alegro por ustedes muchachos.

Dijo el Kinomiya mayor para ganarse una mirada fulminante de su nieto mayor y una sonrisa de su nieto menor.

No iba a permitir que Hiwatari lastimara a Tyson, el era muy inocente que perdonaba fácilmente pero el no, Hiwatari había traicionado al peli azul tres veces y estaba seguro que lo haría una vez mas pero ahora sería como pareja.

— ¡No lo acepto!

Grito parándose de la silla logrando que esta cayera estrepitosamente, los otros tres también se pararon por inercia, Hiro camino hacia el menor y cuando estuvo frente a él lo tomo por los hombros.

—No me importa tu opinión.

Contesto Kai antes de que Hiro hablara, el cual frunció el ceño sin despegar sus ojos del menor.

—Tyson en serio quieres estar al lado de alguien que te traiciono tres veces… ¡podría volver a hacerlo!

—No pienso hacerle daño.

—Cállate Hiwatari—Dijo mientras volteaba a verlo

—Hiro yo amo a Kai y quiero estar a su lado.

Este soltó al peli azul y retrocedió un paso incrédulo, los ojos del menor mostraban determinación y seguridad en sus palabras, no…no pensaba entregarle a su dulce hermano a alguien como él.

—Lo amo.

Repitió una vez más Tyson y la furia se hizo presente en el por lo cual soltó un golpe al menor, lo que dio como resultado que este callera al suelo y se tocara la mejilla golpeada, el mayor abrió los ojos por completo al ver la acción de su nieto.

— ¡Cállate no sabes lo que es el amor!

Grito Hiro y Tyson empezó a llorar, le dolía el golpe pero más que eso le dolían las palabras de su hermano, esperaba que este lo apoyara como sus amigos.


	7. Chapter 7

—Hiro que hiciste—Dijo el mayor mientras se acercaba a su nieto menor, no había pensado que este reaccionaria así.

—No permitiré que Hiwatari se quede con el—Dijo mientras se acercaba al menor kai al ver esto se puso enfrente de su pareja, Hiro tenía razón el enojarse pero eso no le daba derecho a golpear a Tyson.

—No permitiré que le vuelvas a poner un dedo encima.

Dijo Kai con unos ojos amatista que mostraban ira para después cambiar a unos amables intentando consolar a su pequeño, Hiro observaba la escena frente a él, para después morder su labio inferir en señal de impotencia aun estaba enojado.

El mayor sentía que el cualquier momento Kai y Hiro empezarían una pelea lo mejor era darle tiempo a su nieto para que se calmara.

—Kai es mejor que te vayas—Al ver que este pensaba replicar añadió—Yo me encargare de que Tyson este bien.

El bicolor entendió las acciones del mayor pero sobre su cadáver dejaría a Tyson solo, el cómo su pareja debía estar a su lado y ahora más que este lo necesitaba.

*—*—*—*

Por fin llegaba al dojo, después de un año de viaje de entrenamiento y hoy sería el día que vencería a Tyson ya no era aquel niño pequeño ahora podía decir que era todo un hombre. Abrió la puerta y se adentro a ella, esperando que el abuelo lo recibiera con un bienvenido muchacho y algo de comida pero en vez de eso escuchó como alguien gritaba.

— ¡Lárgate Hiwatari!

¿Hiwatari? Si mal no recordaba ese era el apellido de Kai y la voz era de Hiro, se dirigió al comedor solo para encontrarse como Hiro y Kai se fulminaban con la mirada, Tyson se escondía atrás del bicolor y el abuelo solo se mantenía en medio de los dos.

—Hiro cálmate —Dijo el mayor.

Esta no era la bienvenida que se había imaginado pero más importante aun que había pasado durante su ausencia.

—No me voy.

Dijo Kai mientras caminaba hacia Hiro y este igual se iba acercando al bicolor, decidió intervenir antes de que iniciara una pelea.

—Hola muchachos— Con eso recibió la atención de los tres así que se fue acercando— ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Los tres lo miraban con atención seguramente con sus palabras había logrado que la situación no fuera tan tensa y estaba seguro que la pelea quedaría en segundo plano ya que todos lo consideraban un niño que no entendía las cosas.

—Nada—Fue lo que dijo Kai para después tomar la mano de Tyson y empezar a caminar en dirección a la salida. —Bienvenido Daichi.

Vio como Hiro iba a empezar a seguir a los adolecentes pero fue detenido por el abuelo.

*—*—*—*

En el parque se podía ver como dos adolescentes se abrazaban recostados en el pasto, el mayor acariciaba los cabellos azules de su pareja.

—Kai… ¿qué vamos a hacer?—Pregunto el menor—Hiro está muy enojado y no acepta que estemos juntos.

—es natural que este enojado… lo tomamos de sorpresa y por eso su reacción quédate hoy en la mansión mañana iremos al dojo y seguramente podremos hablar con más calma con él.

Hiro solo necesitaba calmarse y entender que su hermanito ya era lo suficientemente grande como para tomar sus decisiones y que ellos dos eran pareja.

*—*—*—*

En el dojo los dos adultos estaban en la sala habían enviado al menor a su habitación para tener algo de privacidad y la excusa fue que debía arreglar su equipaje.

—Juro que separare a esos dos

El abuelo suspiro, su nieto estaba complicando todo, solo tenía que aceptar que tanto Kai como Tyson se amaban y tal vez con el tiempo la relación fuera decayendo, después de todo aun eran jóvenes como para pensar en un amor eterno.

—Hiro déjalo de una vez.

—Jamás.

Contesto el peli azul y el abuelo solo pudo fruncir el ceño ya estaba arto su nieto era un terco, no había funcionado hablar tranquilamente bien tendría que hablar seriamente con él.

—Escucha Hiro si quieres a tu hermano apoyaras su relación con Kai—Vio que este pensaba protestar pero él lo callo alzando una mano—Son jóvenes y con el tiempo la relación ira decayendo.

—Pero por que tenía que ser Hiwatari y no una chica o hasta otro blader.

—Que tiene de malo que sea Kai. —Dijo mientras se paraba—Si no quieres que Tyson te odie apóyala su relación.

Termino diciendo el Kinomiya mayor para dirigirse a la cocina y dejar a su nieto metido en sus pensamientos.


	8. Chapter 8

Angieprim no te sientas culpable a mi no me importa cambiar el final porque tu tuviste razón el final lo desarrolle muy rápido y no me incomoda tu opinión de hecho te lo agradezco ya que con eso mejorare con el tiempo. Espero te guste el capitulo y espero no decepcionarte con el nuevo final que le pondré.

kai hiwatari S2 gracias por tu review espero no decepcionarte con el fic y el nuevo final que le pondré.

*—*—*—*

Se encontraba acostado en su cama, la noche hacia acto de presencia y su hermano menor había llamado hace una hora solo para informar que se quedaría en casa de cierto blader bicolor claro que el abuelo era el culpable de que el menor estuviera en la boca del lobo.

Suspiro el abuelo no entendía sus razones Kai había lastimado a su hermano tres veces ¿quien le aseguraba que no lo engañaría con otra persona?

Tal vez si estaba exagerando el bicolor era muy arisco que casi no tenía amigos y era razonable que no tuviera algún amante con el carácter que se cargaba pocos podían estar a su lado y uno de ellos era el menor.

Suspiro no tenía nada en contra de las relaciones entre hombres pero nunca se imagino que su hermano seria homosexual, se imaginaba a su hermano con una mujer aunque debía admitir que tampoco tenía nada en contra de Kai era solamente que su hermano era muy pequeño como para que lo penetraran.

Porque él había investigado sobre el sexo entre hombres cuando Tyson empezó a llegar con chupetones por todo el cuello y no le había gustado nada lo que había visto, tal vez si su hermano fuera el seme de la relación podría aceptarlo pero hay que ser sinceros el peli azul tenía toda la pinta de ser uke.

Si el oji tormenta estuviera con otro blader que tuviera más pinta de uke que él, lo aceptaría sin ningún impedimento pero era Hiwatari el que estaba a su lado, un chico fuerte, apuesto y un poco más alto que el peli azul… todo un seme.

Una vena se hizo presente en su frente junto con las imágenes de su hermano siendo penétrate cruelmente por Kai, el menor llorando y pidiendo que se detuviera pero el otro solo pensaba en su placer.

Sacudió la cabeza esperando con eso apartar esas imágenes de su mente si seguía así asesinaría al bicolor.

Debía calmarse y pensar en que hacer… tenía dos opciones una era alejar a los tortolos aun cuando corría el riego de que estos hicieran algo estúpido por culpa de las hormonas o aceptar su relación pero manteniendo vigilado a Kai para que este no intentara sobrepasarse con el menor.

Si tenía que elegir alguna de las dos opciones la mejor era la segunda o también podía llenarle la cabeza de ideas sobre lo aterrador que podría ser el sexo entre hombres, una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro, eso era la solución si le enseñaba todo lo que el había encontrado su hermano tendría miedo y entonces la relación nunca llegaría a algo intimo.

*—*—*—*

Tyson estaba encerrado en su cuarto y es que la situación lo ameritaba había llegado hace media hora y su hermano lo había recibido con un fuerte abrazo mientras que su rostro mostraba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… ¡Daba miedo!... ayer lo había golpeado y estaba de un humor pésimo y ahora parecía haber un arcoíris a su alrededor.

Tal vez Hiro sufría de bipolaridad pero por que tenían que ser en su presencia, Kai llegaría en una hora, Daichi y el abuelo habían ido a comprar la comida por lo tanto solo estaba él y su hermano.

Unos suaves toques se escucharon seguido de la voz de Hiro para pasar, suspiro lo mejor que podía hacer era que estuviera feliz hasta que llegara Kai.


End file.
